American Warts
by PuppyBeBad
Summary: AU, a few years ago Jake's father learned of magic and now that the boy's dragon powers have kicked in the man takes desperate action to protect his son from the title of 'American Dragon' by sending the boy to Hogwarts. Also Hiccup from the movie 'How to Train Your Dragon' has been reincarnated, try to figure out which Hogwarts student he is. WARNING: Yaoi Spanking and Toothcup
1. Chapter 1

Jake yawned taking his seat on the train and less then half a second passed before he pulled out his laptop. It was weird taking the fireplace here but weird in a 'why'd they wanna do that' kind of way instead of being surreal.

Jake was used to magic even though his father was a normal guy and his mother... well the gene skips a generation sometimes so she couldn't do magic herself.

Jake and his pain in the butt sister were both magical, their brains were evolved enough in order to tap into the chakra pathways that ran throughout their bodies. Everyone and everything has chakra, even plants, but only more evolved creatures can use it (like dragons and wizards). As Jake's favor teacher often pointed out just because his brain was 'evolved' didn't make him smart. Why Mister Kedrid, the mean old dark elf, was his favorite teacher might surprise a lot of people. It was because the elf couldn't care less about Jake's title. Somethings it could be cool to be admired but some of the time it made him ill. The kids and teachers alike, even the principle, treated Jake like a celebrity. Jake was popular at his magic school but he never had any real friends there either. It was nice having someone to talk to that didn't put him on a pedestal.

"This seat taken?" Said a small boy, remarkably as small as Jake, with big round glasses and bright green eyes

"Take it" Jake shrugged checking his email, neither Spud nor Trixie had written him back yet. Guess that should be expected, ever since Pops found out about the magical world they hadn't really seen much of each other. They didn't know about magic either which made Jake feel like he was lying to them even though the subject never came up. Still the secret put strain on their friendship, they just didn't know why.

When Pops learned magic was real the first thing he did was faint but after his little freak out he wanted to make sure his children had the best magical education he could afford. So Jake stared going to a private magic school hidden in New York City and his best friends became 'after school friends'.

The school 'Hocus' was one of the best schools in the country, meaning it was expensive, but the Dean herself was so excited about having the 'American Dragon' in her school she gave him a scholarship (meaning she waved the fee). Odd how that same reason got him kicked out after a few short years. Jake's sister was still enrolled there because she wasn't burdened with that title (she got a scholarship because she was a know it all). Now because of that stupid title Jake was once again being forced to go to yet another new school. At least his old school was in the same city, this one wasn't even on the same continent. And again his 'after school friends' were downgraded to 'summer friends'.

Because of his bloodline Jake was destined to become the 'American Dragon' the second his draconic powers kicked in but Pops had yet another freak out. Guess it was kind of nuts to have a 13 year old fighting for his life on a daily baises, even if it was supervised. Anyway since no school in America was willing to piss off the Dragon Council by 'brainwashing' their 'sacred warrior' with evil learning books Pops got a little drastic.

So here the boy sat on a train to Scotland to go to some British boarding school to learn the English style of magic. Jake was used to casting spells through hand movements and incantations. Wands weren't taught until 5th year as an elective, teaching students how to use them as a focus. Here wands were used for everything, even basic cleaning spells, because of this Jake's parents bought him a bunch of scrolls and books based on wand movements for spells but even after studying all of those Jake was still far behind the students of Hogwarts who'd undoubtedly had been studying with wands their whole lives. Jake even had to get a custom made wand because the normal ones acted all screwy with his draconic heritage.

Pops figured since Gramps has been taking care of the American Dragon duties for this long the old man can wait another four years. Really he had a point as dragons have a life expectancy of over a thousand years, so it's not like waiting for Jake to be an adult was THAT big a deal. At least not nearly as big as the Dragon Council was making it out to be.

"You might want to preserve the battery" a girl's voice broke him out of his chain of thought

Jake looked up to see a girl with puffy curly hair sitting next to him. Another boy, a tall ginger, was sitting across from her and the boy with the glasses was sitting across from Jake himself.

"Huh?" was obviously the best way to show off his mad vocab skills

"The battery" she repeated "Hogwarts doesn't have any outlets for it"

"I know" Jake groaned closing his laptop "you guys are Amish. Don't worry the thing's enchanted so in addition to being able to use it anywhere it's got a few eternities of life left in it"

"Your not supposed to have enchanted muggle artifacts, its illegal" the girl scolded

"whaggle?" Jake blinked

"non magic folk" the boy with the glasses responded instantly sounding like he was repeating what someone else told him "this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah" Jake shrugged "I'm an exchange student from America so I don't really know british slang" muggle sounded like it was a curse word if it wasn't so silly

"Why are you going to Hogwarts if your from America?" the redhead eyed him

"Long story" Jake shrugged again "Anyway my laptop can't be illegal because I brought it here from America"

"I'm pretty sure that's smuggling, also illegal" said the girl

"Yes well I have this horrible illness where if I don't have constant contact to the internet I spite fire at everything within 49 miles. It's called 'touch-my-laptop-and-die-itis', its very contagious to anyone who's had prolonged exposure to the world wide web"

The redhead appeared completely lost during this conversation.

"Jake Long" Jake smiled holding his hand out to the girl

"Hermione Granger" the girl answered politely "That's Ron Weasley and Harry" she was making a point in not saying Harry's last name

"Wazzup" Jake continued to grin putting his laptop back into his backpack. It seemed pretty stupid to get a trunk like the school wanted when he could just put everything into the near bottomless backpack he got for school years ago "So what houses are you guys in?" Jake figured that was a safe way to keep the conversation going.

"We're all Gryffindors" he seemed to only be having this conversation with Hermione "What about you, have you been sorted yet?"

"I got sorted when Dumbles gave me and my 'rents a tour of the castle" explained Jake "it felt like that weird hat took the better part of an hour before settling on Slytherin" everything instantly came grinding to a stop and moments passed like hours before suddenly Ron exploded "I KNEW there was something wrong with you"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped

"Look at his hair!"

Jake blushed running a hand through his spiky green hair so dark it appeared black. Only the light hitting it could reveal the green and there was a lot of light flooding in from the window. It had been a long time since anyone teased him about his oddly colored hair.

"Who else would charm their hair green" Ron sneered clearly not caring for an answer

"It's naturally that color" Jake sighed

"Sure what are you part lizard?" Ron snapped ignoring Hermione's loud "Ron, shut up"

Jake held up his hand and allowed it to burst into flames, his fingers turned to claws and his skin to red scales "You could say that"

Hermione was glaring daggers at the redhead as Jake let his hand change back to normal "You'd think a wizard would be smart enough to realize a kid with pointy ears and green hair wasn't entirely human"

"At all human actually" Jake corrected

"You're a Draconic Sorcerer right?" the girl tried to steer the conversation away from her mentally challenged friend "I've read about them. Shape shifters descended from dragons. Beings that forsake their humanity in favor of their draconic heritage"

Jake didn't really know anything about 'forsaking' his humanity. He just wasn't human to begin with. His dragon blood made him a dragon. At least according to all the other 'draconic sorcerers' as the british called them "Beings? I thought the ministry labeled us as Beast?"

That made Hermione look a bit uncomfortable "They fixed that... oversight a long time ago"

'Not the way Gramps tells it' Jake thought but then again Gramps was running on 600 years of bitter old man. He likely never forgave the British for calling him an animal.

Gramps had told horror stories about the British to try and scare Jake enough to stop him from coming here. Stories of capturing 'Draconic Sorcerers' and ripping out all of their scales one by one before harvesting their organ, for potions presumably. They had to be kept alive throughout all of this as dragons revert back to their human form upon their death.

Not that Jake's opinion mattered in the slightest so all Gramps did was terrify his grandson and anger the boy's parents. The headmaster of the school convinced his parents it was safe. That that barbaric point in their history was just that, history. Something long since passed. Of course Dumbledore hadn't phrased it like that but it's how Jake understood it. These wizards just wanted, no expected, everyone to forgive and forget.

The British Ministry of Magic got along so horribly with the Dragon Council it didn't matter. In America the council practically ruled over all magic. A 'Draconic Sorcerers' was even serving as the current Secretary of Magic to the President but here... It's why Hogwarts was the best place for Jake to finish his education. The council had virtually no power here so they couldn't threaten the British into doing what they wanted without major political backlash. China, Africa, Australia, nearly everywhere at least respected the Dragon Council but not here. Here the British could care less. Here Jake wasn't the American Dragon. Here he was just a kid going to school.

"So what's your favorite Quidditch team" the boy with the glasses, 'Harry' Jake reminded himself, asked

"I can't believe your making idol chatter with a Slytherin!" Ron... Jake decided he didn't like Ron.

"I'll be honest" Jake ignored the redhead "The game doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me. The point system is insane. Like you get 200 points for grabbing one of the balls, the rest of the game just seems pointless with that"

"It's 150 points" Harry corrected well adjusting his glasses "And it's pretty wicked if you give it a chance. Don't they have Quidditch in America?"

"Not really" Jake admitted and just as he was about to confess he'd never actually been to a Quidditch game there was a sudden jerk and the train was on the move "I prefer baseball anyway"

Ron scrunched up his nose "what's baseball?"

Now it was Jake's turn to stare in shock "How could ya never heard of baseball? The great American pastime!"

"Probably because it's the great 'American' pastime" Hermione smiled and ignored Jake's mutter of "still shoulda heard of it" as she turned back to Ron "It's a muggle sport Ronald"

"Why would a Slytherin care about some muggle sport?" insult that m word was definitely an insult the way Ron said it

Hermione sighed losing her patience with her redheaded friend "America doesn't have the same blood purist views as Britain Ronald"

"Blood purist?" sounded like they were freaking Nazis, maybe should have lied and not let these guy in

"some wizards and witches believe that muggles are somehow inferior to us because they can't use magic, and all that rubbish" Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione continued for him with an added bitterness "they even claim those born to muggle parents are lesser beings"

Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten to mention British wizards were all racist against anything that wasn't a perfectly ordinary wizard but even with that this was literally the only place in the world that won't boot Jake out to keep the Dragon Council happy.

Jake scrunched up his nose "Okay how does that make sense? The normal people thing I can get with the whole magical holocaust they did" he didn't get it, not really, since it was forever and a decade ago but Gramps was still pissed at human wizards so Jake knew hate could last "but why hate on fellow wizards? I mean in a million years everyone will be able to use magic so ain't they just slowing down natural evolution" hay take that teachers of Hocus he did pay attention.

Hermione was staring at him with an approving smile then confessed "Both of my parents are muggle dentist" why'd she call them 'muggle'? Wasn't that a swear? Did she not like her parents? She sounded like she liked them.

Not thinking long on that Jake quickly screamed "Ah dentist-es!" and used his hands to cover his mouth, protecting his teeth.

Harry laughed well Ron looked on with a confused expression "what's a dentist?"

"They fix your teeth mate" Harry pointed to his mouth, presumably in case the redhead didn't know what teeth were

Ron nodded with no understanding in his eyes before refocusing them on Jake "how do you know what they are?"

"Neither of my parents can do magic and Pops insisted on dragging me to that awful place until he learned of potions to fix teeth" Jake smiled taking his hands away "The school nurse gave them to us about once a month. It was kind of a mix blessing 'cause she had to pull out all my fillings in order for the potion to heal my teeth properly but after all that horrible first encounter it wasn't so bad"

"How are you a Draconic Sorcerer if both your parents are muggles?" Harry asked curiously, and trying not to think about how awful it be to have all your fillings pulled out. He felt strangely glad his relatives never bothered to take him to the dentist "are you adopted?"

"If I was adopted I wouldn't have ta put up with my bratty little sister. No, the gene skipped over my mom. I get it from her side of the family" everyone in the states already knew all this and Jake wasn't sure how he felt about having to explain it and not the media horse feeding every little detail about his life to the public.

"What kind of Slytherin are you?" Ron blurted out "How can you be the son of a muggle and a squib and land in Slytherin!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jake snapped angrily

"Ignore him" Hermione insisted "He's got about as much tact as a troll"

"Oi!"

"What's a squib?" Harry asked innocently

"It means your parents were magical but you can't do it" Ron shrugged

"and be sure never to call my mom that ever again"

"Why its what she is?" Ron scuffed

Jake was really to jump up and beat the ever loving crud out of the redhead when Hermione gently placed her hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention "It doesn't mean anything bad" she assured "Its just a quicker way of saying 'a person born from at least one magical parent but having no ability to use magic themselves' that can be a bit of a mouthful in passing conversation. Like muggle just means 'a person who can't use magic' nothing more"

"What more could it mean?" Ron rolled his eyes but before Hermione could tell him to shut up again an old woman with a cart full of goodies rolled up and smiled as Harry ordered a mountain of everything well Hermione got a copy of the morning paper.

Without even asking if it was okay Ron grabbed a box of jelly beans from Harry's stash for himself.

"Does he always freeload off you?" Jake asked Harry

"I'm not a freeloader you mangy lizard! " no Jake did not like Ron at all

###

Draco looked high and low on the train for the American Dragon. Uncle Sev had been over at Malfoy Manor for a casual cup of tea with Lucius, Draco's father. As head of Slytherin house Uncle Sev had influence over many of the noble families' children and would occasionally talk about his work with Draco's father. So it was not really a shock when Uncle Sev mentioned in passing one of his new charges. This new charge just happened to be a half breed by the name of Jake Long. Normally such news of a subhuman entering Slytherin house would infuriate Lucius but this time a smile spread across his face. Lucius may be a blood purist but he was a business man first. Although the Council of Draconic Sorcerers held no weight in the civilized world the rest of it considered their lackeys to be some kind of divine saviors. A friendship between Draco and one of these beast would (not 'could' but a definite 'would') open up doors in many places for the Malfoys world wide and maybe add a few riches for the dragon itself. Father said dragons were naturally obsessed with gold and all things that sparkled so it would be easy to bribe the creature with a display of wealth.

"You can freeload to if you like" Draco sneered hearing that voice and quickly walked past Saint Potter's cabin.

###

"Thanks" Jake grinned taking a chocolate frog. They were his favorites. He put the whole frog in his mouth and sucked on it. Feeling the treat wiggle and kick in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Jake may appear more book smart in this story but that's only when it comes to Magical Creatures and potions. Magical Creatures because his grandfather has been teaching him about them since he was a toddler, in preparation for when the boy's dragon powers kicked in, and potions as Fu Dog has often let him help out with them. Jake doesn't know anything about Dementors as they are very rare in America so Gramps put them low on the priority list of what to teach Jake.

**Chapter 2**

It was late and they still hadn't gotten to the school. Why they hadn't just used the fireplace to get to the school like they had to get to the train station didn't make sense. Although to be honest Jake was having fun on the train. Talking to Hermione and Harry (doing his best to ignore Ron) well watching movies or playing video games on his laptop was great. Jake had gotten those cool controllers for his laptop that made it feel more like he was playing on a counsel.

Even though he didn't like Ron he was willing to let the boy play to but the redhead couldn't figure out the controls and was sitting there sulking well the others played one of Jake's racing games.

The train came to a sudden stop and the lights flickered off "Are we there?" Jake put down his controller as he peaked out the window. Nothing to see but trees and dark skies. Jake shivered as the air grew cold and ice covered the window. He jumped when he saw something pass by. It was too dark to make out just what was out there and to be honest the mystery of it only scared him more.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron blurted out pressing his face against the glass.

Hearing the door slide open Jake turned and nearly puked at what he saw. It glided into the compartment a decaying corpse dressed in a torn black cloak. At least he held up better then Harry who actually fainted at the monster's approach. Jumping between them Jake felt his throat burn as he sucked in air. The sensation only built until it finally exploded.

The monster screamed as it was enveloped in flames. The fire raged and pushed the monster back. Once the creature was out of the compartment Jake choked back the flames and allowed them to consume his own body. He hadn't had much experience changing so as expected he failed miserably. Only his right arm and left leg shifted well half his face turned to red scales. He concentrate deeply and smiled when wings sprouted on his back.

Wasting no time Jake leaped at the monster shoving it into the compartment across from his and then out their window, cutting himself with a few stray shards of glass in the process.

There was no moon out tonight and the only light came from the still burning cloak of the floating corpse. With his clawed hand Jake slashed at the creature before it had the chance to recover. His weak human eyes were unable to notice more black cloaks rushing him in the darkness. He remained oblivious to them even as he felt it, as if all the world's happiness was being sucked out of him.

Jake attempted to shake off the feeling as he vomited more flames at the creature. The light revealed more of the monsters. Making the connection he beat his wings hard against the air. As he flew above the train he felt his throat burn. Choking the sensation back it built more and more until he quickly turned, and counting on the monsters being right on his tail, and allowed the fire to burst from his mouth in the form of one massive ball... a flaming ball the creatures easily dodged. They grabbed hold of him, togging and pulling as they fed off his every happy thought. His loving family being stolen from his mind.

Jake felt it as his dragon side gave out and he reverted back to his human form but the monsters kept him in the sky as they leeched off him. All was gone, every dream, every thought. He was alone, like always.

There was a flash of light and the creatures dropped him before scattering. The last thing he remembered was being caught by a pair of scaly arms, soft like a snake's.

###

"Very good young dragon" were the first words he heard as he woke

"Good?" a much colder voice spoke "Good? Your grandson tries to kill himself and your reaction is 'good job'. It seems the stories of wise old dragons are complete works of fiction after all"

"He lacks the skills needed to combat such foes but he acted with the instincts of a warrior, something your kind would know nothing about. Yes I take pride from his actions"

"Gramps?" Jake blinked sitting up "where am I?" he was in a long room filled with beds. There was a tall man dressed in black standing next to Gramps. It took a second for Jake's brain to supple the name 'Snape' his head of house. Jake must be really out of it if he forgot the scary looking man he meet during his tour of Hogwarts. He meet most of the staff but Snape and Hagrid kind of stuck out. Oddly enough after seeing flying zombies Snape seemed only slightly less scary.

"Drink this" Gramps ignored his question for the moment as he handed Jake a cup.

Jake suspiciously sniffed at it expecting some kind of nasty potion but shocked himself at the scent. Still not trusting it he sipped the liquid "Hot chocolate?" Jake eyed his grandfather confused

"Chocolate holds many special properties, of which you should already be aware of, it's the quickest cure for an encounter with a Dementor" Gramps 'explained'

"What's a Dementor?" Jake asked

"Enough talk, drink" Gramps ordered well Jake just shrugged and compiled "A Dementor is the creature you faced on the train. They are parasites that feed off positive emotions leaving behind only the worst memories. If left to their own devices they will even devour a person's soul. They cannot be killed as they are the physical manifestations of death. Most of the word see them as the monsters they are and confine them in soul gems. The wizards of Britain, being oh so smarter then the rest of the world, use them as guards to their prisons. Allowing them to torment and devour the souls of jaywalkers"

Snape scoffed but didn't correct Gramps

"As to where you are," Gramps continued "this is the hospital wing of Hogwarts, you should be well enough to leave after a few cups of chocolate"

"I'd like to keep him overnight for observation" said an old woman as she walked over shining a light in Jake's eyes with her wand. Why are school nurses so nitpicky? At least Jake assumed she was a nurse. It be just weird if she wasn't. When she finally walked away Jake turned back to Gramps "Not to sound ungrateful but what are you doing here Gramps? They call you when I got hurt? Pops not here is he!?" Pops would freak if he knew Jake charged after monsters when he scent the boy to another country to get him away from such things.

"No your parents don't know" Gramps assured well Jake sighed in relief "I'm here because frankly I don't trust these wizards alone with you" the old dragon showed no shame in admitting this in front of one of the 'untrustworthy' wizards "I spoke with the council and they agree I need to at least continue your training and do my best to prevent any corruption these wizards may impose on you. So I've taken a position as the History of Magic professor. Here I will train you for your position as the American Dragon. The council has made an enforcers group to handle my duties in America"

"Ah man can't I just join the martial arts club like I did at my old school. I already have a ton of work with all my classes"

"Hogwarts does not have a 'martial arts' club" Snape informed watching Jake's horrified expression

"These wizards view anything with the hint of physical exertion, or anything that requires actual work, beneath them" Gramps huffed

"No need to hold yourself back 'dragon' tell me your real opinion" Snape sneered "I'm hopping on my toes to be enlightened of the various flaws of all things British. Perhaps my morning tea has offended you in some way"

"As a matter a fact it smelled horrible, far too strong" Gramps sneered back "Now why don't you go fly away on your broom, I see no reason why you should be bothering my grandson"

"One of my charges attempted to commit suicide by Dementors, I'm justified in wanting to know why"

"They were attacking the train" Jake shrugged "I had to do something"

"Firstly they were not attacking the train, they were searching it as ordered by the ministry. Secondly a 13 year old has no business doing anything against a Dementor, let alone seven" were there really that many?

"You acted well young dragon" Gramps contradicted Snape's rant "A little too prematurely with your skill level but your instincts were dead on"

That sneer hadn't left Snape's face as the the man made a disgruntled sound in his throat. He took a piece of paper out of his robes and a scroll before handing them to Jake "Your class schedule and the rules of Slytherin house. You are expected to read over the rules and right a 3 foot essay on them, due by next Saturday"

"What like three pages?" Jake blinked

"You should write it out on a scroll, not muggle paper"

"What about on my laptop" Jake asked

"A computer won't work on school grounds and regardless write it out by hand" Snape instructed

"My handwriting sucks" Jake mumbled

"Then I will assign you some exercises to improve it"

Jake looked up in horror "What? No that's not what I meant!"

"I expect nothing but the best out of my Slytherins Mister Long. Any area you need improvement, academic or personal, I will be more them willing to provided my assistance..." his face softened a bit "Feel free to come to me for help"

"As I am here he won't need to take you up on that offer" Gramps assured

Snape scuffed "As you have everything in order I'll leave you to continue brainwashing your grandson" he then turned his eyes back at Jake "I'll send someone up here tomorrow to escort you to class. The halls can be tricky to navigate at first" with that the potions master swiped his robes like something out of a Dracula movie and left

"The gall of that man" as Gramps growled Jake spotted a box on the small table by his bed

"What's with the box Gramps?" Jake eyed finishing his hot chocolate.

"Oh a student came by well you were still unconscious and left it. Harry, I believe the boy's name was"

Jake smiled opening the box and spying a dozen chocolate frogs crawling over each other. Harry must figure the more chocolate the young dragon consumed the faster he'd get better. Thankful Jake took one of the frogs and bit off its head.

###

"Jake Long I presume" spoke a blonde as he stepped into the room the following morning

"Uh yeah" Jake looked up as he finished tying his shoes. This kid had perfect timing. Jake was already fully dressed in his school uniform.

"Draco Malfoy" the boy introduced himself as he walked over "Uncle Sev asked me to show you to class"

"Uncle Sev?" Jake blinked meeting Draco half way then following the boy out of the nurse's office

Draco kept talking on their way down the hall "Professor Snape and my father are well acquainted" Draco explained "He's my godfather. Though he prefers it if I call him Professor during class 'Uncle Sev' is fine when its just us Slytherins"

"Oh" was all Jake could think to say.

"I heard you already suffered Uncle Sev's wrath for getting smart"

It took Jake a minute to think about that "Yo I wasn't trying to be smart I just said my handwriting sucks and Mister Snape gave me more work"

"Yeah he'll do that" Draco nodded sympathetically "He's always a strict professor but he's also a really good head of house. When he's not teaching a class you'll usually find him in the common room helping us snakes out with our homework, grading papers, or playing exploding snap. He prefers chess but usually only plays that with the older students as the younger ones tend to get frustrated losing to him all the time. All in all he's a good head of house, just strict. To me more so then most because I'm his godson. I reflect on his image more then other students in his care" Draco rambled "Also heard your grandfather is our new History of Magic instructor"

"Yeah" Jake shrugged "Didn't really know that until I got here. Gramps likes to play things pretty close to the vest"

"About time they fired that incompetent hack" Draco scuffed "you know they had some old ghost as the history professor before you came. It was so boring people fell asleep in that class all the time, not that it cared. History of Magic was probably the best place to take a nap in the entire school"

"Probably need to find a new place cause gramps won't tolerate that" Jake informed

They chatted for awhile, Draco doing most of the talking, as they headed outside and towards Hagrid's hut. Jake had meet the half giant during his tour of the school but honestly didn't know what to think. The large man was kind of... happy, REALLY happy. Not at all like the giants Jake read about. He was also very interested in the fact Jake was a dragon, asking all kinds of embarrassing questions. Still Jake looked forward to the class. Gramps had been making him study magical creatures since before he could read to prepare him for his future duties so this should be easy.

"Where's your book?" Draco suddenly noticed the absence of one in Jake's hands as they made it to Hagrid's, a little late to realize he'd forgotten it

"In my bag" Jake smiled pulling out the man eating book from his backpack. He gently stroked the spine and with a purr the book opened.

"Jake" Harry called walking over through the crowd of students waiting for Hagrid "How'd you do that?" Harry asked noticing the open book "Mine keeps trying to take a bite out of me"

"You just stroke the spine" Jake explained, he was well familiar with books by this author and nearly every person who wrote about magical creatures.

"Too stupid to figure it out on your own Potter" Draco smirked

"Sod off Malfoy" in less then five seconds Jake miraculously pieced together that these two didn't like each other.

"Jake?" Hermione smiled looking over the boy, just now realizing she never asked what year the hybrid was in. It was kind of obvious now given he was in their class "How are you liking Hogwarts"

"Well not including the tour Dumbles gave me I've only seen it from the inside of the nurse's office but it seems okay so far" Jake shrugged ignoring Draco glaring at the Gryffindors.

"You really shouldn't waste your time with this herd of misfits" Draco droned not waiting for Jake to respond he continued "How do you know these disgraces anyway?"

"We shared the same compartment on the train, you know before the floating zombies attacked" Jake shrugged, not really wanting to get in between their feud

Draco snickered "Yeah heard how our cute little golden boy fainted at the sight of them"

Before Harry could respond there was a loud "Draco!" as two tall bulky boys pushed their way through the crowd of students "Where were-" one of them began before the other nudged him and tilted his head towards the Gryffindors

"Now these are some class act friends" Draco smiled "This is Gregory Goyle and his cousin Vincent Crabbe. Guys this is Jake Long an exchange student from America. Professor Snape asked me to show him around"

"Wazzup" Jake smiled shaking each boys' hand. They were huge. Jake's small hand fit so easily into the palms like a child's would an adult's. The cousins' must be a little over a foot taller then your average 13 year olds so they absolutely dwarfed Jake. Gregory looked like he wanted to say something but was keeping it to himself.

When Hagrid appeared Jake found himself at the head of the class along with Harry, Draco, Hermione, Gregory, Vincent... and Ron... Harry had wandered up to the front and the rest of the group followed. They walked by the edge of the forest and Jake's eyes popped wide open at the sight. It was a giant pen filled with horse like birds. They had bright orange eyes and beautiful feathers. Their head was like an eagle's and their feet were sharp talons, their body was that of a horse. When signing up for this class Jake assumed they'd just be talking about magical creatures, that what the older kids said the class was like back in America. No here they were actually able to see the creatures they were studying and not just a picture in a book! This was going to be awesome!

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs" Hagrid explained "is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." he tossed a fish at the majestic creature then looked down at Harry and encouraged him to go on.

"You should keep eye contact" Jake added helpfully as Harry walked up a few feet towards on and away from the class.

Following both Hagrid's and Jake's advice, if not Jake's a tad more hesitantly, Harry bowed with his eyes looking deeply into the creature's. After a moment the hippogriff bowed back and Hagrid wasted no time in putting the boy on the creature's back and sending him off into the sky. Jake watched in awe as they flew through the air. Jake was still getting the hang of flying himself. He could fly but his movements were awkward and he really didn't feel like embarrassing himself with his pitiful attempt in front of everyone otherwise he'd have joined them.

"So what" Draco snored with perhaps the tiniest hint of jealousy in his voice as Harry landed "Anyone can ride this beast, it's probably got a brain the size of a peanut" he sneered as he walked over to it. Hagrid was to busy talking with Harry to notice one of his students was doing something remarkably stupid

The hippogriff jumped up and sliced his talons through the air. Jake just barely managed to tackle Draco to the ground so the creature missed. Jake coughed out a blast of smoke and sparks. He didn't let the fire build up in his throat long enough to produce flames but it was fine as he didn't actually want to hurt the creature, just get it away from Draco. Mission accomplished as it backed away from the smoke and stared at Jake suspiciously.

"Did you see that" Draco hollered "That beast nearly had my head"

"Of course it did, you seemed to have gone out of your way to do the exact opposite of what Mister Hagrid told us to do" Jake rolled his eyes not noticing the weird, if not worried, looks the other Slytherins were giving him. Helping Draco to his feet he did notice the glare he was being given

"Whatever" snorted Draco walking back into the group.

Only five of the other students were chosen to try their luck riding and oddly enough not one of them was a Slytherin. Jake just shrugged it off thinking it must be a coincidence.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Gregory burst once the class was over and the Slytherins were safely hidden away from the other houses inside the dungeons.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned them on Jake "Long I'd like to reintroduce you to my stalkers Greg and Vince"

"We're not stalkers!" Vince denied

"I can't go to the bathroom without them following me" Draco groaned

"It's just..." Greg tried

"you're so tiny" Vince finished

"I've had a growth spurt over holiday I'll have you know"

"Didn't seem to help much" another boy muttered

"Can it Nott" Draco snapped

"Yeah Teddy" Vince huffed "Don't pick on little Draco"

"I'm not little! Long's smaller then me"

"There aren't many people who can't claim that" Jake smiled "Maybe a house elf but that's still a toss up"

Teddy smiled at someone counting house elves amongst 'people' "Theodore Nott" he extending his hand but not slowing his pace as the boys marched through the dungeon

"Jake Long" Jake accepted the hand

"Don't take this the wrong way but I haven't noticed you around the common room" Teddy scratched the back of his neck

"That's because he's never been to the common room" Draco scuffed "He's an exchange student from America"

Teddy blinked, his eyes widening with realization. The green hair, pointed ears, obvious Asian decent and American accent "Wait, you're not Jake Long, THE Jake Long, The American Dragon Jake Long?"

Jake blushed and Teddy squealed like a girl "I read all about how you'd be coming but I figured you'd be a Gryffindor or something"

"Now that's an insult if I ever heard one" Draco snickered

"I didn't think it would be in the paper" spoke the still blushing Jake

"It wasn't but there was an entire article about you coming to Hogwarts in Critters Weekly" Teddy smiled "You wouldn't mind signing my dragon posters would you?"

Before Jake had time to respond Draco answered for him "Jake's got better things to do then indulge your inner fan boy Nott"

"Which reminds me" Teddy glared at Draco before turning his eyes pleasantly at Jake "Next time Malfoy does something stupid wait until after we're away from the other houses before commenting. It goes against rule one to snap at each other in public. We have to be a united front"

"Rule one?"

"Didn't Uncle Sev give you the rules for Slytherin house" Drace blinked

"Yeah" Jake admitted "But I haven't read them yet"

"You should get on that as soon as we get back to the common room" Greg advised "Snape is really big on rules"

"We've all got second period free so we might as well get started on the rules essay. Get them over and done with" Teddy yawned, the idea of that essay making him sleepy "Unless someone was stupid enough to take Divination"

"Why are you looking at me?" said Greg

"It's not like any of us are seers" Vince shrugged "Like Snape said the class would be a huge waste of time for us"

"You guys always do what Snape says?" Jake asked

"Well not always" Draco admitted "But it's best not to let Snape catch you breaking the rules, his or the school's"

"He makes us write essays on his rules every single year" Vince groaned "I get making first years do it but even seventh years still have to turn in an essay"

"You don't see any of the other houses having to do that" Greg agreed "The Puffs have their own rules to but they don't write essays on them. The Ravenclaws don't have any official rules but that's cause they believe it's a matter of common sense"

"which they don't have anyway" Vince added

"Then there's the Gryffindorks" Teddy sighed rubbing his head as if the mere thought of Gryffindors gave him a headache "They don't even have to obey the school rules. Professor McGonagall is real strick, even to them, but she's constantly being undermined by the headmaster, crazy old Gryffindor favoring-"

"She still hates Slytherins" Draco chimed in "You'll see Long, most teachers hate us. They're always going on about how we need to 'stay clear of the dark path' just cause You-Know-Who was in our house they automatically assume we're all evil. They forget Merlin was a Slytherin to" the conversation went by so quickly Jake didn't have a chance to ask about 'You Know Who'

"Malfoy being a complete idiot doesn't exactly help our image. He's always doing the exact opposite of what a professor tells us to do" Teddy glared "I just know Hagrid would've let me ride one of those beauties if somebody didn't have such a short attention span"

"Lay off, Its not like he'd have let you no matter what I did" Draco argued "He's got a bloody hard on for Gryffindors"

"Maybe he prefers Gryffindors but he respects Slytherin house. I've had tea with him plenty of times!" Teddy glared "He loves sharing his knowledge of magical creatures. I just know this class will be great as long as somebody doesn't mess it up. Maybe he'll even let us pet Fluffy!"

"Who's Fluffy?" Greg looked to Vince who shrugged at him

"Hagrid has lots of magical creatures, Fluffy is a Cerberus he owns"

"A Cerberus!" Jake exclaimed thinking of the giant three headed dog "You want to pet a Cerberus?... Guess that would be pretty awesome if you don't get your hand bitten off... How do they keep a Cerberus in a school?"

"Hagrid mostly lets Fluffy wanders the Forbidden Forest but the beast came up to Hagrid's hut one time when I was there having tea. He's beautiful with a soft brown coat and chocolate eyes. He was surprisingly calm around Hagrid. I've read they can be extremely violent and overly protective but he wasn't like that at all. He even nudged me with his left head 'cause I only had enough hands to pet the other two. I ended up having to pet that head with my foot but he didn't seem to mind. I even got to feed him some treats" Teddy rambled on until they got to a wall.

"Pure Blood" Draco spoke and the wall opened up.

Jake marveled at the large room with a green and silver theme. The were a little over a dozen long coaches and tables. There were some round tables to with chairs set up and lots of lamps. There was a fireplace with green flames and 'windows' by it looking out to green fields with a bright sun over head. Jake had seen some spelled windows like that before and wasn't too shocked to see outside when they were deep underground in the dungeon. It was a little cold but not so bad thanks to the fireplace.

The boys walked over to one of the coaches with a table and got out all their supplies, some scrolls and quills. They began writing well Jake pulled out the rules from his backpack and read over them. The other boys were well familiar with them so they didn't need to look over the sheet.

The rules were pretty simple to, things you would expect. Rule one being something along the lines of what his housemates explained earlier. A combination of 'keep disagreements in house' and 'defend your housemates'... basically...

Then there were other things like keep the common and dorm rooms clean, don't swore, no bullying, and other rules your parents might give you. The fact the bedtime for third years was 10:30 wasn't all that distressing since that was his bedtime at home. It was much better then first years' anyhow, they were expected to be in bed by 9. There were also study times and assigned 'play times' even for seventh years, apparently Snape didn't believe kids were responsible enough to determine that for themselves.

What really got Jake were the consequences to breaking the rules: Detentions, essays, lines, and one that really stood out. The words 'corporal punishment' may as well have sliced him with a razer blade by the expression on his face.

"H-he can't do that!" Jake gasped

"Do what?" Teddy asked

"T-the whole... s-sp-corporal punishment... thing... Doesn't he need a note from my parents or something?"

"Why would he need a note?" Greg blinked looking at Vince who shrugged, they seemed to rely mostly on each other for information

"It's how they do things in America" Jake explained "A teacher can't... do that unless he's got a note from your parents saying it's okay"

"Yeah well here It's up to your head of house how to punish you" said Teddy "Don't worry, everything is kept in house so no one outside Slytherin will know how or even if you got punished"

"It's not like Uncle Sev walks around with a cane waiting for us to slip up" Draco assured "He only saves that for if we really mess up"

"At least he doesn't take points" Greg grinned "That gives us a huge advantage at the cup"

"Not that it matters with Saint Potter around" Draco sneered "The headmaster just makes up crap so Gryffindor can win"

"That seriously annoys Snape" Greg nodded "He takes a butt load of points from Gryffindor to try and keep things leveled out, like that helps matters at all"

"You better not lose points for us though" Vince warned "Snape is real nasty about that" seeing Jake's worried face and remembering they were supposed to be calming him down "It's not like he'll smack you for it, unless you lose a whole lot. He'll most likely just make you write a few hundred lines and give you a tongue lashing"

"Snape's tongue lashings are the worst" Draco shuddered "He can reduce a seventh year to tears using only his words"

Looking at the clock Teddy spoke up "Hey guys, we should probably get to Transfiguration. Third period will start soon"

The boys put away their essays and got their Transfiguration books before heading off to their next class. Jake followed suit still dreading over what might happen to his backside at this school.


End file.
